Ces jours là
by Myley
Summary: Ces jours-là, je déteste Fred parce qu’à cause de lui, je fais manger mon père à la petite cuillère, comme un enfant. Et je me sens conne de dire : aller papa, une cuillère pour Moi .


**Bonsoir à toutes (et à tous) ! Petite traduction d'un OS que j'ai écris hier soir vers deux heures du mat'. Alors, c'est centré sur George, monologue du point de vu de sa fille (pas Roxane). Je change l'avenir de George pour cet OS : pas d'Angelina, et pas les deux morpions qu'il a eut avec elle. Disons que c'est un OS assez… sombre. En faisant cet OS, j'ai imaginé une vie complètement décousue, pas de mariage, de grande réussite professionnelle. Mais je pense que si George avait dû « élever » seule sa fille, ça aurait pu donner ça.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

Je m'appelle Fred.

Winifred.

Winifred Weasley.

J'ai dix-sept ans et j'appartiens à la grande famille Weasley, ce qui, pour moi, est loin d'être une chance. Premièrement, parce que je porte le prénom d'un mort, deuxièmement, parce que tout le monde se raidit dès qu'on prononce mon nom, et troisièmement, parce que mon propre père est mort.

Au sens figuré.

Mon fantôme de père se nomme George, George Weasley. Dans une autre vie, il avait un frère jumeau : Fred, le gars à qui je dois mon nom. Un deux Mai, Fred a eu la bonne idée de mourir, et tout est devenu noir. Lorsqu'il était encore en vie, mon père était un joyeux luron débordant d'énergie. Grand-mère dit – quand elle est pas entrain de chialer – que papa était un _farceur_. Et ça, c'est difficile à croire. Mon père est tout _sauf_ un farceur. Ok, j'exagère, il y a des jours où il va bien. Je le regarde, et il va bien. Il m'appelle son petit rayon de soleil. On sourit, et on rit, et on agit comme les meilleurs amis du monde. On peut tout partager, et on a besoin de personne parce qu'on se suffit à deux, et c'est parfait. Il est cool, bien que légèrement immature. Il ne sait pas ce que « être sérieux » veut dire. On dirait un adolescent, toujours à faire le pitre.

Mais ça peut être un chieur de première, mon père.

Il est incapable de cuisiner, de s'occuper des factures, et est obsédé par la propreté. Grand-mère dit que c'est post traumatique. Il a la phobie de la saleté. Et c'est invivable. Tout doit être absolument nickel ; une seule petite miette, et c'est la crise d'hystérie. J'ai souvent droit aux crises d'hystérie. Et parfois, je ne sais même pas ce qui l'a déclenchée. On était entrain de se marrer, et tout d'un coup, sans raison apparente, il pique une crise. Violente. Ca fout les jetons quand on a pas l'habitude, mais quand c'est votre quotidien, c'est juste démoralisant. Il est entrain de plaisanter, alors toi, tu penses « ouf, il va bien aujourd'hui », puis d'un seul coup, il pète les plombs, et devient complètement hystérique. Et toi tu te dis, « merde, fait chier ! ». Et tu es désespérée, et angoissée, et tu as peur, et tu te bouches les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre hurler ou claquer la porte. Mais moi, je m'en fous. Je l'aime, et je suis heureuse qu'il soit mon père.

Et il y a des jours où il va mal dès le levé. Et ces jours-là, je sens une grosse boule d'angoisse se former dans ma gorge. Parce ce qu'on ne se marre pas. Et il fait froid, et c'est trop calme, trop sombre, trop lourd, trop mort, et moi je suis seule, à la maison. Et lui, il est dans sa chambre, il dort, assommé par l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité pour oublier que Fred est mort depuis vingt-trois années de merde. J'ai l'habitude. Ma mère était danseuse dans une boîte de nuit. Elle était très jeune quand elle m'a eut, et je l'encombrais plutôt qu'autre chose. Alors elle m'a laissée devant la porte de papa après ma naissance, avec une lettre disant que je pourrais l'aider à aller mieux. Mais je sais pas si j'ai réussi.

Et ces jours-là, quand il va mal, je sais que j'ai échoué, parce que je ne suis pas _Fred_erik, mais Wini_fred_, sa fille, et je ne peux pas le rendre heureux. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Je reste toute seule, avec de la musique pour un peu de compagnie, à attendre qu'il se réveille et prétende que tout va bien.

Il peut dormir des jours. Je vais le voir toutes les deux heures, histoire d'être sûre qu'il me fait pas un coma éthylique. Et je prête pas attention à la bouteille sur sa table de chevet. Finalement je le réveille moi-même, et je le force à avaler une soupe. Quand il est comme ça, c'est un vrai zombie. Il arrive pas à marcher parce qu'il est complètement cuit, alors je dois le soutenir jusqu'à la cuisine. Mais il fait un mètre quatre-vingt-douze, et moi seulement un mètre soixante. On trébuche souvent parce qu'il est trop lourd pour moi. Et au matin, je dois lui rappeler qu'on est Mardi et non Lundi, que Lundi c'était hier, et qu'il sait plus quel jour on est parce qu'il a dormi toute la journée.

Ces jours-là, je déteste Fred parce qu'à cause de lui, je fais manger mon père à la petite cuillère, comme un enfant. Et je me sens conne de dire : « aller papa, une cuillère pour Moi ».

J'ai dix-sept ans, mais je n'ai aucune vie. Je n'ai pas de petits copains, ou d'amis. Et tout ça m'est complètement égal ; j'ai un père. Je ne parle à personne, je suis timide, renfermée, maladroite. Je sèche très souvent les cours parce que j'ai peur d'aller dehors. J'ai arrêté Poudlard au début de ma deuxième année, parce que je laissais mon père seul dans notre appartement où il fait froid, où c'est trop calme, trop sombre, trop lourd, trop mort. Et j'avais peur parce qu'il n'était pas là, avec moi. J'ai besoin de lui autant qu'il besoin de moi.

Je suis Gred, deuxième version.

Il me reproche de ne pas profiter de ma jeunesse, il dit que je ne suis pas son infirmière, et que je devrais partir et lorsqu'il dit ça, j'ai envie de pleurer encore plus parce que je réalise qu'il ne veut plus de moi. Et on s'engueule, et les voisins se plaignent parce qu'on crie trop fort. Et il crache mon prénom, et je me demande si c'est sur moi, ou mon oncle qu'il hurle. Quand on s'engueule, je le déteste, parce qu'il fait de ma vie un enfer. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer, et je lui dis que je l'aime, mais il ne répond pas, prend un verre, et retourne se coucher.

Et moi, je reste seule. Et il fait froid, et c'est trop calme, trop sombre, trop lourd, trop mort. J'écoute de la musique pour un peu de compagnie, en attendant qu'il se réveille et prétende que tout va bien.

* * *

**Bon, je suis pas satisfaite de ma phrase de fin, elle rend mieux en anglais..... Je pense pas qu'il y ait une suite possible. Peut-être un point de vue de George dans tout ça, mais je sais pas. C'est un OS au départ. Pas trop glauque ?**


End file.
